


Look, I've Got Magic, Too

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Flaming Hands, Gen, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has returned, or has he? Merlin meets a man that reminds him a lot of his lost King. Only he has changed a tad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, I've Got Magic, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> Yeah, this whole idea of Arthur returning as the Antichrist, well, it won't leave me alone. Damien Thorn is another cruel trick played by the powers that be. When will Merlin be cut some slack?? For g...something's sake! Poor Merlin, how is he going to make this Arthur behave...
> 
> Cam, this one is for you...canopy beds and bed-ridden Arthurs, well, I blame you entirely!!  
> *smooches*

                              

 


End file.
